


Just His Luck

by MJ96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Dad!Derek, Gen, Kid!Scott, M/M, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates parent-teacher meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just His Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Just His Luck [Traducción]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783902) by [AnotherSigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/pseuds/AnotherSigh)



Stiles hated his job. Well not really, he mostly just hated the patent teacher meetings. That was the time when moms complained about trivial things that really didn't matter. Or stupid dads didn't like the fact that their boy drew something with a pink crayon instead of blue or black. So yeah, Stiles hated those meetings. 

He's only been to two, really. One about a year and a half prior when he had still been in training. And one in the beginning of the school year when he had introduced himself to the parents of the first graders he was going to be teaching. 

"I hate you so much." Stiles mumbled to himself after Jackson and his mom left. The woman had nearly driven him to shout at her, and call her horrible names to her face. Thankfully there was one more person and then that was it. Stiles was free from the hell. "I hope you burn in hell, you tremendous cu-"

But he was cut of by a weak knock on the door. "Come in." Stiles shouted. Thank god Scott's parent had at least the decency to knock. Some of the other parents walked around like they owned the place. God, Stiles hated those people. But at least most of the kids were nice. With a few exceptions, but they weren't a problem anymore. Stiles had figured a way to force them to like him.

Scott walked in slowly, closing the door behind himself. Stiles frowned at the boy. Scott was usually so bright and full of life. 

"Hey, buddy, where's your parent?" Stiles got up from his desk and walked over to the boy. 

When Scott looked up at him, Stiles' heart broke. The seven year old boy looked like a tiny, kicked puppy. 

"My dad's late." Scott muttered. Stiles frowned a little to himself. He hadn't even known that Scott had a dad. Every day a woman picked him up. 

"It's okay, buddy." Stiles said softly, placing a gentle hand on the boy's tiny shoulder. "We can wait for him." 

Scott only nodded and went to his seat. He took out a book from his bag and stared at the pictures. 

It broke Stiles' heart to see one of his favorite students that miserable, but there was nothing he could do. The disappointment and pain when a parent forgot something important was devastating. Stiles had suffered from it when he was a little older than Scott. 

"Scotty do you want a snack? I could go get you something?" The child shook his head. Stiles took a deep breath and walked over to his student. He kneeled in front of Scott and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I know it sucks, buddy. My dad used to be late for stuff all the time." Stiles said after he let go. 

"Really?" Scott asked, eyes a little brighter. 

"Yeah. All the time. I'm sure your dad has a good reason why he's not here." He's an asshole, Stiles thought to himself. 

"He works all day, I’m always at aunt Cora’s." Scott said. So the woman that picked him up wasn't even his mom. Stiles declared to himself that Scott's dad was a dick. "Can you give him the shame hat when he gets here?" 

The shame hat, was something that he had come up with after Jackson had decided it would be funny to glue all of the papers on Stiles' desk. It was a conical paper made hat. Whenever someone did something to piss him off Stiles taped a card on it saying something different every time. Sometimes it was 'I sleep with lights on', or 'I'm a crybaby', depending on how angry he was. His personal favorite was when he made Jackson wear an ‘I still use diapers’. Sometimes he even made them go to recess with it. 

"Totally." Stiles grinned. "What do you think I should write on it?" 

Scott furrowed his little eyebrows and after a few minutes he said, "I suck." 

Stiles smiled again and nodded. He got up from where he was kneeling, wincing a little. His ass was still sore from the night he had had. The guy had been eating him out for way too long, until Stiles had basically begged for his dick. And then the dude, whose name Stiles didn't even know, had fucked him so hard and good that Stiles had come untouched. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, Stiles could feel the blush creeping on his cheeks. 

"Yeah, buddy, I'm fine." Stiles mumbled. He couldn't think about things like that when there was a child in the room. He could get a boner and then he was never going to teach again. Not to mention scarring poor Scott. 

Stiles shook his head and went to prepare the hat. 

When it was all ready he showed it to Scott, who gave him thumbs up and a toothless smile.

After about ten more minutes of Stiles trying to entertain and distract Scott, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." Stiles shouted smiling at Scott. 

A man came in and Stiles' jaw dropped. "Oh my god." He mumbled to himself. It was the dude from the night before. The guy that had banged him up to heaven and then back to Earth again. He was some sort of a creeper. He even looked the part, with incredibly broad shoulders, a perfect scruff that Stiles was sure he had a rug burn on his ass from. The fucking leather jacket.  

But it was only fair that good looking and good in bed must be a creep. He had probably followed Stiles and then was going to skin him alive. Oh god, he was going to kill him. 

"Dad!" Scott shouted and Stiles' knees went weak. 

The man - Scott's dad - looked as dumbfounded as Stiles felt. 

"Hey, big guy." The man regained his composure and went to his kid. "I'm so sorry, I'm late." 

"Mister Stilinski has something for you." Scott said. At first the words didn't register. Stiles was still staring at the man and hating himself. Because out of all the people in the world he had to have mind blowing sex with one of the kids' dads. That was just his luck. 

"Mister Stilinski?" Scott's dad asked. Stiles just nodded, unsure of what to say. "I'm Derek Hale. I'msorry I'm so late I had a hold up at the office and then some car trouble." The man went up to Stiles desk and shook his hand. Stiles squeezed the man's hand, trying and failing not tothink about what those hands could do. 

"Nice to finally meet you." Stiles said, his voice breaking at the end.

"Are you okay, Mister Stilinski?" Scott appeared from behind his father's leg. 

"Yeah." Stiles composed himself. "I'm perfectly fine." He grabbed the hat from the ground and handed it to Derek. "Usually when someone in my class does something bad I give them this hat to punish them." 

Derek took the hat and looked at it, turning it around in his hands. "I suck?" He read out loud, thick eyebrows rising in question.

"That was your son's idea." Stiles smiled. 

"Of course it was." Derek mumbled with a small smile. The man put it on and both Scott and Stiles laughed. "Can we get this over with?" 

"Yes, sorry." Stiles said, offering the man a seat on one of the tiny chairs. Derek shook his head and just remained standing up. "Scotty, buddy I'm gonna have to ask you to wait outside, okay? Cus only the bad kids need to be in with their parents." 

Scott nodded. 

"So..." Derek said. "You're Scott's teacher." 

"And you're his dad." Stiles said, leaning against his desk. "Should we talk about Scott?"

"What else could we talk about?" Derek asked, smirking slightly. Stiles wanted to punch him. 

"He’s a great kid." Stiles said. "I love working with him, he's very-" Stiles cut himself off. Derek was taking the hat off. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked. 

"Um, taking the hat off." Derek answered. 

"You get it off when I say, buddy." Stiles said. He had had enough of obnoxious parents thinking they own the place. 

"Really? Cuz I thought it was the other way around." Derek smirked. 

Stiles took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He was beyond pissed at that asshole. 

"You find this funny?" Stiles asked. He was sick of irresponsible parents. Scott was such a good kid, he deserved someone better. "Why did you even come here? You should've sent his aunt. She's the one that seems to be taking care of him anyways." 

"Just because she gets him from school, it sure as hell doesn't mean she’s the one raising him." Derek argued. "And who gave you the fucking right to judge me?" 

Stiles clenched his fists at his sides. "Sure as hell didn't seem like you were bothering with him last night." 

Derek let out a loud sigh. “I work when Scott gets off school and my sister is free. She looks after him for an hour until I can go and pick him up. And then it’s just us. He tells me how his day went, and I tell him how mine was.” Derek said in one breath. Stiles was starting to feel guilty as fuck. His dad was right when he told him that he had a huge mouth that would get him into uncomfortable situations. “And last night, Scott asked me if he could go to his aunt’s because he didn’t want her to be alone after her recent break up.”

That was so sweet, so Scott in a way. The boy was so generous.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles mumbled under his breath. He wasn’t very big on apologies.

“Can we just talk about Scott?” Derek asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sure.” Stiles mumbled. “He is a super nice kid. He’s enthusiastic and I never have a problem when I ask him to do something.” Derek smiled when Stiles was praising his son. “He’s smart, although I would recommend he spent a little more time practicing reading at home.” Derek just nodded. “It’s not a big deal, there are worse readers than him, but I just know that he can do better, y’know.”

“Is that all?” Derek asked, looking at his watch. Stiles was a little hurt by the cold shoulder, but he knew he deserved it.

“Mostly, yes.” Stiles responded. “I’m sorry again, for what I said. I was totally out of line.”

Derek looked up at him with a playful smile. “What’s your policy on going on a date with a kid’s dad?”

No, no. That was a big no, that he had been warned about millions of times. Kids that age didn’t need the confusion of their dad and teacher getting it on. He couldn’t go out with Derek as much as he wanted to. And he really, really fucking wanted to.

“I really shouldn’t.” Stiles said, and it physically hurt him to say those words.

“Come on, we already fucked, a nice dinner wouldn’t hurt.” Derek raised an eyebrow.

Whoever said that teachers shouldn’t date kids’ dads clearly had never met Derek Hale. Stiles only nodded, the man was bringing up very good reasons, and so he couldn’t say no.

“I’ll see you Friday night?” Derek asked.

“Sure.” Stiles responded.

“And if it turns out we hate each other, we could just go home and fuck.” Derek winked and Stiles nodded fanatically.

He could get behind that plan. He loved that plan. They could skip dinner altogether, really Stiles didn’t need food, sex was much better, so much better.

“Bye, Derek”


End file.
